totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian (Total Drama Stardom)
Brian ''(The Oblivious Jokester)'' is a contestant in Total Drama Stardom. He was never on any team, since none of the team captains chose him. This resulted in him being the first one eliminated. He returned later on and was placed on the Studded Stars. He returns for Total Drama Lab Rats and is placed on Team Stardom. Coverage .]]Brian's an extremely scrawny child (he's been mistaken for a 9-year-old seventy-two times and counting), but is under the impression that he's the bodybuilder of the century, resulting in him getting teased a lot. He doesn't mind the teasing, mostly because he likes having to "roll with the punches". Even though is obvious warped paradigm of himself annoys people, he makes up for it by cracking jokes and being a fun spirit. Total Drama Stardom Brian debuted with a battle cry, which received some chuckles from the other already-present contestants. When the challenge began, he attempted to jump into a boat, but failed miserably. Brian barely made it to the second portion of the challenge after a race to the final flag with Amanda. However, Brian failed to find an oyster with a pearl inside of it, and was not chosen to move on to the third portion. Brian and Amanda were the last two during team-picking, and Valerie decided to choose Amanda over him. Brian was then eliminated. Brian was seen again in the first aftermath, introducing himself with yet another battle cry. He is offended when Josh refers to him as "Total Drama Stardom's Ezekiel," and claims that being automatically eliminated is less embarrassing than being voted off. Josh states that it was actually worse, since he had made friends who decided not to pick him. A deleted scene is shown of a game of Truth or Dare, where most of the "Truths" involved a contestant answering a question that indirectly implied a friendship between the contestant and Brian. Brian and Amanda begin to insult each other when Amanda is introduced for her interview. Brian, along with everyone else, is shocked when Josh reveals Blaineley's actual age. He states that his favorite part of every aftermath is the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" segment. Brian returns to the competition three episodes later. At the end of the challenge, Caitlin reveals that Brian has returned to the competition, though no one remembers who he is. He is placed on the Studded Stars, much to Ivy and Sydney's surprise. He is automatically immune for the night. He received the first candy bar and voted Niko off along with the majority of his team. In the following hide-and-seek challenge, he enters a weight room and falls in love with it. Luke, Angie, Brendon, Sydney, and Valerie find Brian after falling through a trap door. He is flung across the room from the treadmill. Later, he finds Claire - or, rather, Claire finds him and scares him. His team wins the challenge after Ivy is the last person to be found. Brian and Timothy both ignore Ivy in the next episode when she tries to pep-talk the team. Ivy sends Brian on a pointless mission to boil water during the cooking challenge in order to get him away from the food. Brian has little activity during the rest of the episode, but his team stays out of elimination. Brian is seen briefly in the second aftermath during the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" segment. Timothy refuses to sit next to Brian since he is sweaty, which Brian takes offense to. He agrees with Ivy and Valerie in selecting Timothy to sit out of the windsurfing challenge. Brian prevents Brendon from attempting the "Brandon-Brendon-Brian" tongue-twister, but Brendon ends up trying it afterwards anyway. He is sent back to the shore when an underwater mine explodes. He asks whether or not the mines are legal, but Curmi assures him that they are. Brian gets distracted by a seagull, which he thinks is laughing at him, and another underwater mine sends him flying back to the shore. Brian is the last to make it to his teammate, putting the Studded Stars in last place as Valerie took the board. Despite this, Ivy manages to win the challenge for the team, again. In the New Orleans episode, Brian decides to partake in the game of Two Truths and a Lie with Angie, Brandon, Claire, Sydney, and Valerie. The game ends after Sydney blurts out nearly voting off Luke. Brian trips out of the RV and lands on Angie after the floors of the RV were waxed. Ivy claims that she and Brian are the only two able to function in the challenge, but when Brian proves to be less than helpful, Ivy ends up doing most of the work. The Studded Stars place second in the challenge. In the morning, Ivy accidentally kicks Brian's face when stretching. He is the first to notice the cave behind Caitlin when she gathers the contestants. Brian agrees with the rest of his team when they notice how lax their cave is. Later, he questions whether or not their cave was correct, but is proven wrong when the contestants realize they have begun to sink into quicksand. Timothy saves them all and Brian comments on the strength of his dental floss. Brian notices Timothy getting extra equipment and makes a slightly offensive comment, which Timothy takes personally and snaps about. The Studded Stars lose the challenge. Brian receives the second candy bar and is revealed to have allied with Ivy in voting off Valerie. Brian begins to think he is ridiculously close with Ivy, which Ivy implies is completely false. The teams have merged, however, Ivy, Timothy, and Brian continued to stick together. Brian suggests that Ivy play the role of the Wicked Witch, which Ivy takes offense to. Brian is assigned the role of Tin Man. During the actual performance, Brian elbowed Angie to help her correct her lines. While trying to avoid the Wicked Witch, Brian accidentally tripped and fell on Sydney, tearing her costume and exposing her left breast. His group loses, and he, Ivy, Timothy, Angie, and Sydney are sent to elimination. He is in the bottom two with Sydney, and is sent home after being betrayed by Ivy. In the third aftermath, Brian returns, however is not interviewed. He becomes annoyed with Ivy for betraying him. Brian later makes a comment about Valerie's breasts. In the fourth aftermath, Brian is revealed to be the only person on "Team Sydney." Ivy questions his motives and says that she got him voted off, but Brian quickly corrects her and says it was actually her own fault. In the finale, Brian chooses to support Brendon. Brian's spin lands on the hide-and-seek challenge. His task is to find Ezekiel, much to his disbelief. He enters the forest and quickly runs back out after a leaf brushes up against him. In the aftermath special, Brian is chosen to participate in Total Drama Lab Rats, and shows no enthusiasm. Total Drama Lab Rats Brian returns to Total Drama with a new prep-boy outfit after his parents disapproved of his childish behavior in the previous season. He is placed on Team Stardom with the other members of his season. Later, he bunks with Mordecai. During the second part of the episode, Valerie assumes that Brian should be good at folding paper airplanes due to his experience at a formal school. Though offended, Brian agrees to lead the team. Later on, Ivy chooses Brian to be the blindfolded contestant in the maze. Brian attempts to listen to Mordecai's very unclear instructions, which lead to Team Stardom's loss. At the Patenting Ceremony, Brian receives the eighth test tube. In Freezer Burn, Brian rolls off his his bunk and lands on the floor, waking up the rest of his team. He tries to boost his team's morale during the snowball fight by trying to take on Team Veterans on his own, but is quickly silenced by DJ and LeShawna, though he gains Tyler's approval. Team Stardom loses the challenge. In the confessional, Sydney reveals that she recruited Brian into her alliance with Brendon and Angie. Brian receives the fourth test tube. In Animal Harm, Brian enters the dining hall with Mordecai and Brendon. Mordecai tries to convince Brian to leave Sydney's alliance, but Brian assures him he is fine. Ivy becomes worried that the team is on a losing streak, but Brian assures her that the team is fine. Brian is the first to notice Cooper's cross-breeding machine. Team Stardom wins the challenge thanks to Angie's close relationship with their animal. Brian is still in disbelief over his team's win, oblivious to Ivy's rude comments. When Angie pitches the idea for the skit, he is the only person other than Ivy to oppose. Brian notices Ivy substituting for Sydney in the challenge and is utterly confused. Team Stardom placed second in the challenge. Trivia *Brian was the fourth character created in Total Drama Stardom, after Luke, Mitchell, and Amanda. *Brian's design was based loosely off of Tyler's. *Amanda was originally supposed to return instead of Brian, but Brian seemed ever so slightly more popular than Amanda. *Brian's dramatic change was mainly to make him less like Tyler. *Brian returned to Total Drama Lab Rats because of a coinflip. It was either him or Mitchell. Category:Total Drama Stardom Category:Total Drama Lab Rats